


The best days are the slowest ones

by EpiKatt



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Stephen cooks, tony thinking he's a queen, which he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Tony and Stephen take a day off and just chill.





	The best days are the slowest ones

**Author's Note:**

> Ironstrange prompt #1, Monday.  
> Lazy Day
> 
> I don't usually write this kind of fluff, especially since I don't like reading it but.. enjoy.

Stephen sighs in muted happiness, Tony pressed against his chest, both loose limbed and practically melted into the bed.

 

"This was the best idea you've ever come up with, Tony," He says languidly.

 

"Mmm." Was Tony's only response. 

 

"Indeed," Stephen agrees, stretching his legs out even more, making Tony shift a little.

 

"Tony, are you still awake?" He asks a while later, shifting his gaze from the TV to look at Tony's (for once) peaceful face.

 

"Hm? Of course I am," He says thickly, having obviously just woken up.

 

"What a good liar you are, my love," Stephen says with a chuckle.

 

"Of course I'm a good liar, I'm Tony Stark! Genius, Biollionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist!" Tony exclaims, shifting to turn and look at Stephen with happiness glowing in his eyes.

 

"Yes, of course Tony. But if you'd rather have slept, you could have told me," He murmurs.

 

"Not that I wanted to. It just.. sort of happened. I am, however, starving. Could you make me something to eat, darling?" Tony asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes and pouting while Stephen rolls his eyes. 

 

"Of course. Just give me a moment. What would you like?"

 

"Doritos. And a smoothie, if you could darling," He says, still in that annoying voice that Stephen loved.

 

"Yes, Tony," He says with an exasperated tone, a smile touching his lips.

 

He meanders into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets to find the items requested, before pulling out the blender. Stephen had no clue if Tony had a smoothie maker or something fancy like that, so he settled for a blender. Simple.

 

Then he found some fruit in the fridge, surprised to see anything not expired. About five minutes later he walked into the bedroom again, socked footsteps muffled by the carpet.

 

"Your majesty, your food is here," Stephen says dryly, eyeing Tony and his boxer-only clad form. Stephen himself was only in a thin t-shirt and pajama pants. Plus his aforementioned socks.

 

"Oh, thank you, dear servant. I'm positively starving!" He cries out dramatically, falling into the pillows with his hand on his forehead.

 

"Mhm. Here you go, however, please share the doritos with me," Stephen requests, handing the items - and the drink - to Tony, then falling into the bed, bouncing slightly.

 

"No worries. I'll share," Tony says easily, shoving several doritos in his mouth, then closing it with a loud  _ crunch.  _

 

"You do know that the smoothie and doritos don't go together, don't you?" Stephen asks with a grin.

 

Tony snorts and shook his head. "Do you thake me ath a fool? It balanthes ith all out. Tho I neither gain nor loth weight," Tony says proudly, crunching a moment longer until he swallowed it.

 

"Ah yes, a genius moved played expertly by The genius himself. Now, hand me the doritos," He demands.

 

"Yes yes, whatever," Tony mutters, handing over the bag with an indignant huff, smiling.

 

Stephen grins triumphantly, snatching the bag and digging into it and loudly crunching on his own pieces, a pointlessly smug expression stuck to his face.

 

The two of them sit there for a while, loud crunching filling the room, nearly drowning out the sound of the TV playing some random show that grasped their attention enough to actually watch.

 

By the time the bag was empty and Tony's smoothie gone, they were covered in crumbs. Stephen magics them away out of laziness, not quite wanting to get up just yet.

 

"Don't think you're supposed to use your magic that way," Tony points out, waving his hand at where the crumbs were.

 

"And who's gonna tell anyone?" Stephen says deviously, sitting up to get a clearer look at Tony.

 

"Me, of course," Says Tony as if it were obvious all along.

 

"Is that so? I just might have to prevent that, you understand," He replies, agreeing with himself.

 

Before Tony could respond, Stephen leaned down and kissed the other man gently, not wanting to go anywhere with it.

 

Tony wastes no time and eagerly responds, yet still gently.

 

Stephen holds Tony's face in his quivering hands and pulls away while looking at him fondly.

 

"I love you. And it was a good idea to not think about our troubles today."

 

"No problem, Doc. And I love you too, just so you know."

 

They both grin at each other. Deliriously happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos? Gotta get the bacon somehow.


End file.
